A Certain Fairy Tail Guild
by SheenYih
Summary: Number Three and Number One fell on Magnolia and met our Fairy Tail wizards, what do you think will happen? Disaster? Love? or Friendship? Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first crossover so please bear with the wrong typo and grammar cause English is my second language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and Toaru majutsu no index. It belongs to Mashima-sensei and Kazuma-san

PART 1

Academy City, District 7

5:33 P.M

A certain albino was walking down the street of District 7 with a bag of coffee in hand. He is on his way to Yomikawa's place, the place where he currently lived in,  
>a place so huge for a teacher's salary. Thoughts flooded his mind like a river.<br>Thinking back of the words a certain loli had said.

'If you ever meet onee-sama, what'll you do? I always wonder about that. Misaka says as Misaka asks'

What will he do?

He don't know.

He never think of that situation.

Given the fact that he and the railgun hasn't cross path since then. He is 100% sure that the railgun hates him. That the railgun loathe him. He can't blame her though. After that shitty experiment happened he expect no less.

While he continued on walking, he noticed something is rubbing in his leg, he looked down and saw a kitten rubbing it's head.

"Fucking kitten"

He lightly shoved the kitten away and continued walking. When he looked in front of him, there was a girl completely wrapped in a cloak, looking intently at him. He can't see his whole appearance, only the features of her face. Cold breeze seems to blow even though it's still late in the afternoon.

"What do you fucking want brat?!"

He scowled, completely scaring the girl in front of him, or so he thought. She didn't move or raise even a finger. Feeling of annoyance enveloped him when the girl smiled at him sheepishly. He wasn't prepared for what's coming. A black hole appeared under him, he fell. He was so surprised that he can't react at the last minute. After that, everything turns black.

PART 2

At Tokiwadai Dorm Room

Slowly, Misaka closed their room's door and headed towards her bed, she carefully took every steps so as not to wake the sleeping pervert opposite her bed. She stays late than usual chasing after that idiot around. She sigh and was about to sit on her bed when suddenly she felt cautious, a chill run down her spine. With quick movements she look back at her roommates bed only to find no one.

"Onee-sama!" Out of thin air, a girl with auburn hair appeared centimeters above her. In the last second, she managed to grab her school bag and swing it in front, hitting the girl in the face.

"You pervert!" she yell, looking at the girl slump on the other bed.

"But ... Onee-sama. Kuroko can't sleep without looking at your face first. I want to-" She was cut off by a sudden gust of wind from the window. On instinct, they both look at the source at the same time.

There, looking at them from the outside, a girl in a cloak. She smiled creepily at the two.

"AAAHHHH!" A portal under Misaka's feet opened and she fell. Kuroko quickly turned around only to see no one. Misaka is gone. Biting her lips, she look at the window and saw nothing.

Their room's door flew open revealing the demonic dorm mistress.

"Shirai! Where is Misaka?!" But her question fell on deaf ears. Kuroko's eyes widen in shock.

"Onee-sama!"

Done! Please review and don't be harsh cause i'm an amateur.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. This is Chapter Two. Please review but don't be harsh cause English is my second language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and Toaru Majutsu no Index

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong>Railgun And Accelerator<strong>

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes, her sight is still blurry so she blinked a few times, slowly, she regain her senses.

'Where am I?'

She snap her eyes open and sat up abruptly remembering what exactly had happened. There was a girl, a portal and .. she blinked still feeling a little dizzy, that's when she noticed her surroundings, she's on a bed and ..

"So you're awake now?" She looked at the source of the voice, just beside her, her eyes widen, seeing the least person she ever want to see on another bed beside her.

He has a scowl plastered on his face, that red eyed, white haired monster, the one who killed her sisters, the number one Esper in all of Academy City, Accelerator.

"What are you doing here?!" She yell, sparks emitting from her bangs, blood rush from her body to her head, she's mad, she's fuming with anger, just a mere sight of this guy can make her blood boil.

The man in front of her didn't seem to mind,"Hold your horses down third-rate, it's not like you'll win  
>if you fight me , besides, didn't you realize that were stuck in the same predicament or are you just too damn<br>stupid to even consider?"

That's when she finally look around, processing her surroundings, he's got a point, they are indeed .. in an infirmary?

"Where are we?" She asked, setting her angers aside.

"Do I look like iknow?" He sarcastically replied.

She clicked her tounge in annoyance, irritation getting the best of her. But due to her amazing self-control, she let that one slide.

"Do you saw a creepy girl in a cloak?" He look at her, finally getting his attention.

"Yeah" He lamely replied,"Whatever happens, do not use your ability"

She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Just fucking do what I say" She clenched her fist, she really hate this guy and his arrogant attitude.

"You're not my mom! And why am I even stuck here with all people but you?" Her expression is well written on her face. After all, she barely  
>knew this guy, all she know is that she hates him, nothing more, nothing less.<p>

The white boy leaned his back on the headrest of the bed, not minding the Railgun's surge of electricity.

"Do you really think I love to get stuck her with a big-mouth third rate? I better get stuck with that fucking hero than a fucking stupid brat like you"

If someone were to see this situation, someone who knew both these people very well, that person might die on a heart attack, who wouldn't? Number One and Number Three of Academy City exchanging verbal insults instead of fighting till one dies.

Mikoto was about to open her mouth to criticize the white guy when the door opened, Two female figures walked in.

"They're awake" The blonde girl exclaimed. Mikoto looked at Accelerator for a brief moment and look at the two figures and she smiled, activating her ojou-sama attitude. Her irritation dispersed in an instant.

"Hi there, were the ones who bring both of you here after founding both of you unconscious on our way here, By the way, I'm Lucy and this is Erza" She her hand at herself and then to the red haired girl. Mikoto smiled brightly and she bowed slightly.

"Thank you for saving us, we owe you, if it weren't for you we'd be dead by now, w'll be glad if we can do something in return for your kindness, Lucy-san, Erza-san. I'm Mikoto, Mikoto Misaka and this guy with me is Accelerator" They both shake shake hands with the other, Erza and Lucy looked at Accelerator but the boy didn't move nor utter a single word.

"No need to be so formal Mikoto, just Erza and Lucy is fine, besides, a thanks is the most appreciated, that's how our guild works" Erza replied, hands over her chest. She gives an aura of a leader befitting the way she talks.

"Guild?"

Accelerator finally ask, averting his gaze from the window to the red head female in the room.

Erza nod

"Yes, a guild, don't you know what it is?" Accelerator didn't answered so Erza continued, taking his treatment as a yes,"An organization or so the others called it where wizards or magicians exist, they all take on different request as their job, every member is symbolizes by an insignia" She explained, pointing at her shoulder where a blue crest rest.

"So you two use magic?"

"Yes, I presume you're just a normal person then, am I right?" Seeing that the Number One has no plan on continuing the conversation, Mikoto smiled to caught the red head's attention.

"Yeah, we are, would you mind If I ask where we are?"

"Were in Magnolia and this guild is called Fairy Tail"

'Fairy .. Tail?'

Magic. Guild. Wizards. Fairy Tail

Behind Mikoto's smile is her confused mind, she fells like it would explode anytime. One of the top ability users in Academy City can't process the information which is unknown to her until now.

"I would like to see this guild, can you show me around for a minute?" Mikoto asks, looking at the two with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, but .. will he come too?" Lucy ask, pointing at Accelerator's back who slump again on bed.

"Don't mind him" She said, waving her right hand.

She stood up, wiping her gray pleated skirt. She saw her school bag at the side table and decided to let it be, it's not like she won't come back.

Lucy and Erza lead the way outside, opening the infirmary's door, what greeted her is a ..

Destroyed hall. Rowdy bunch of Idiots.

* * *

><p>When Accelerator was finally alone at the infirmary, he stared at the ceiling. The Number One in Academy City has thoughts in his mind. First of all, his choke is gone, still, he can talk, think, probably walk and use his ability. He used it earlier. He redirected the sound waves when The Railgun and the two females was about to leave.<p>

Second, they are not in Academy City and there are guilds and magics that he don't know of. And lastly, he is stuck with the railgun of all people, he wouldn't mind if it is Last Order, Yoshikawa Kikyou and Yomikawa Aiho, but the railgun?

Nah, you can just forget about it.

He was about to drift back to sleep when the door flew open, several people walked in carrying a pink haired guy who is compalining in pain, they dropped him off at the bed beside him. The pink haired idiot is massaging his right arm that he guessed has dislocated bone. He observed closely when a girl sat beside the idiot, she extend both of her arms at the idiot's right arm, and a green glow of light appeared. After several minutes, the pained expression of the idiot was gone, he raised his fist in the air.

Accelerator can only stared wide eyed

"I'm glad you're finally okay, Natsu-san" The little girl exclaimed, smiling brightly.

'He ...

He's ...

He's healed?!'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done!<strong>

Hey, I've got a question. I know this is not the right place to ask but i'll ask anyway.

The Capacity Down in TAKNR, does it also affect Accelerator who can redirect sound in his will? I mean If Accelerator can redirect the sound just before the Capacity Down can be activated, he won't get affected right? Just wondering.

Anyway, please review but please don't be harsh, I'm an amateur and English is my second language.


End file.
